


after hours {prequel to dead girl}

by inlovewithtenko



Series: this was a bad idea [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithtenko/pseuds/inlovewithtenko
Summary: brrrrrrrrrrr lower case is done on purpose
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: this was a bad idea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126847
Kudos: 4





	after hours {prequel to dead girl}

**Author's Note:**

> brrrrrrrrrrr lower case is done on purpose

it was no secret yachi was scared of men, what was a secret is that she's a lesbian. she didn't want to keep it a secret, she just never knew when the right time was to tell her friends and mother. and of course, like any cheesy lesbian love story, yachi has a huge crush. the girl makes her heart leap out of her chest. when she's around the girl her face turns red and her palms start to sweat. she starts to feels weak in the knees and loses focus. just like she's doing now. she's complety zoned out and dreaming about the love of her life, kiyoko shimizu. 

"watch out!" sugawara shouts as a vollyball hits yachi right in the middle of her face causing her to land on her butt. yachi let out a groan.

"shit!" tanaka shouts, "are you alright?"

yachi nods, "i-i think so.."

" kiyoko, take her to the school nurse just in case. i don't want to have to pay for any hospital bills because you guys were being dumasses again." Coach Ukai says and he rolls his eyes. Kiyoko nods and helps yachi up. kiyoko puts her hand on her shoulder as they start to walk. kiyoko started to talk but yachi didn't pay attention as she was to focused on the fact that her crush was touching her. she wondered if this could mean something, but she shook the thought away and she thought she was probably just overacting. 

they arrived at the nurses office and on the way the way there yachi's nose started to bleed. the nurse checked her nose, "nothings broken, its just bruised. it might hurt when you touch it for a couple days. your good to leave." the nurse smiled and let them go. 

"practice is probably over by now, wanna go to my house and hang out?" kiyoko asked. 

"s-sure! my mom wasn't gonna be home tonight anyways. i-i was probably gonna be bored home alone." yachi weakly smiles. kiyoko nods and smiles a little.

they arrive at kiyokos house, "my bedrooms over here." kiyoko smiles. yachi's cheeks light up, she nods and smiles.

"nice r-room!" yachi says as she sits on the bed. 

"thanks."kiyoko smiles and sits next to her,

"so um..what should we do?"


End file.
